


Hurricane

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	Hurricane

Pierwszy raz, gdy stanęli twarzą w twarz, miał miejsce w gabinecie szkolnej psycholog. Wezwała ich i kilku innych uczniów, posadziła na niewygodnych krzesłach i oznajmiła, że od przyszłego tygodnia będą się spotykać w jednej z sal w celu rozmawiania o wspólnym dla nich wszystkich problemie. Brendonowi się to nie spodobało. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o swojej rodzinie z bandą zahukanych dzieciaków. Nie potrzebował pomocy. Nauczył się radzić sobie z problemami. W końcu wtedy, gdy imprezował, to, że w domu nikt zmartwiony na niego nie czekał, traciło na znaczeniu.   
Tam, w tym dusznym gabinecie irytującej psycholog, wszystko się zaczęło. Siedząc z ostentacyjnie znudzoną miną, zaczął leniwie obserwować innych obecnych. Nie znał nikogo z nich, wyglądali na przegrane ofiary, podczas gdy on obracał się raczej wśród szkolnych gwiazdek, które może i były nudne i pozbawione jakiegokolwiek artystycznego polotu, ale przynajmniej można było z nimi wypić, zawsze mieli jakieś narkotyki i zazwyczaj znajdowała się jakaś chętna na wspólną noc dziewczyna.   
Wtedy, gdy tak rozglądał się z pogardą po twarzach innych dzieci alkoholików, jego oczy spotkały inne, w kolorze ciepłego brązu, smutne, ciekawe i głębokie, które zatrzymały potok myśli w jego głowie, a wywołały huragan w sercu i żołądku. Myślał, że zwariował. Do tej pory zdarzało mu się spać z facetami, ale żaden nie przykuł jego uwagi w sposób, w jaki zrobił to brązowowłosy chłopak w za dużej koszulce, wciśnięty w ścianę, bo długie nogi nie pozwalały mu wygodnie usiąść, nerwowo bawiący się kolczykiem w uchu, ale nieodwracający wzroku od intensywnego spojrzenia Brendona. Kilkanaście minut później Urie już wiedział, że chłopak ma na imię Ryan, że jest nieśmiały, chyba że zapali, że pisze piosenki, gra na pianinie oraz gitarze, że tak, nauczył się sam, bo nie miał pieniędzy na lekcje i że nie, nie chodzi z Brendonem na żadne zajęcia, bo jest rok starszy, ale zna Urie z korytarza i plotek.   
Tyle, że to wszystko było nieważne.   
Wtedy liczył się tylko moment, w którym ich oczy pierwszy raz się spotkały.

***

Pierwszy raz, gdy się pocałowali, miał miejsce nad jeziorem za miastem. Brendon zaprosił Ryana na jedną z imprez, mimo że znali się dopiero kilka miesięcy, a parę wcześniejszych zaproszeń Ross odrzucił, bo nie pochwalał stylu życia młodszego chłopaka i źle się czuł przy jego znajomych. Tym razem przyjął zaproszenie. Zdążyli już trochę wypić, a skręt krążył między ludźmi niczym fajka pokoju. Siedzieli przy ognisku w milczeniu. Pokłócili się. Brendon prawie się utopił przez głupi zakład i Ryan pomógł mu wyjść z wody, ale zamiast trząść się nad krztuszącym się idiotą, pękł. Wygarnął Urie to, że chłopak marnuje sobie życie, że nie robi nic z tego, o czym potrafił mówić z miłością, że otacza się ludźmi, którzy ciągną go w dół. Brendona to dotknęło na tyle mocno, że uciął dyskusję krótkim, nieprzyjemnym “otaczam się też tobą”, po którym gniewnie cisnął w ogień bransoletkę, którą Ryan sam uplótł z rzemyków i którą dał Urie w prezencie na urodziny. Siedzieli więc w ciszy, wpatrując się w płomienie, ale nie odsuwając się od siebie ani o centymetr, podczas gdy kilka metrów od nich, przy dwóch kolejnych ogniskach, trwała zabawa. 

Wtedy, gdy tak uparcie udawali, że już nigdy się do siebie nie odezwą, nie starczyło im sił by nie unieść wzroku i ich oczy spotkały się z taką samą intensywnością jak za pierwszym razem. Ryan przestał być zły, rozczarowany i smutny, po prostu był. Gwałtownie i bez wahania objął kark Brendona i przysunął go do siebie, łącząc ich usta w agresywnym, zaskakującym dla nich obu pocałunku, który po kilkunastu minutach zamienił się w miękkie cmoknięcia, oblizywania warg, złączone dłonie i ciepłe szepty.

Tyle, że to było nieważne. 

Do listy liczących się momentów, dołączył ten, w którym Ryan odważył się przycisnąć jasne wargi do pełnych ust Brendona.

***

Pierwszy raz, gdy uprawiali seks, miał miejsce w domu Brendona. Jego rodzice pojechali na imieniny ciotki, a biorąc pod uwagę dostępność alkoholu, mogli wrócić dopiero za kilka dni. Ryan przyszedł uśmiechnięty. Od imprezy nad jeziorem wykradali chwile na osobności, żeby móc się chociaż przytulić. Bali się, że ludzie ich nie zaakceptują, ale plotki zdążyły się już rozejść. Ross był przerażony, że jego ojciec się dowie, więc byli ostrożni. Zamknęli się w sypialni Brendona, zasłonili okna, włączyli cicho muzykę i leżeli obok siebie przez kilka godzin. Rozmawiając. Kiedy przeszli do całowania, coś w nich przeskoczyło. Nienawidzili tego, że muszą się ukrywać. Nie znosili faktu, że nie mogli po prostu być. Seks, którym zakończył się ten wieczór, był namiętnym aktem buntu przeciwko rzeczywistości.

Wtedy, gdy z taką pasją scałowywali z siebie jęki, za którymi kryła się frustracja i złość, Brendon patrzył na Ryana z odwzajemnioną miłością, ale nie padły żadne słowa.

Tym razem, to było ważne.

***

Pierwszy raz, gdy Ryan płakał przez Brendona, miał miejsce w cichym zagajniku niedaleko jeziora, nad którym pierwszy raz się całowali. Znów się pokłócili. Wydawało się, że wszystko jest dobrze. Spotykali się często, Urie prowadził swoją krucjatę przeciwko światu wyciągając z Rossa westchnienia i jęki, za co ten zawsze się odwdzięczał. I patrzył. Wpatrywał się z uczuciem, ciepłem i szczęściem, czego Brendon zdawał się nie zauważać. Pokłócili się. Mieli różne temperamenty, odmienne poglądy, byli jak niż i wyż wywołujące burzę, jak słońce i księżyc, które nigdy nie spotkają się na nieboskłonie bez wywoływania mrocznego zaćmienia. Krzyczeli, rozrywając na strzępy ciszę zagajnika, aż Urie poruszył temat, o którym nie powinien mówić w złości. Wspomniał o ojcu Rossa.

Wtedy, gdy oczy Ryana zabłysnęły od wilgoci, a jego głos się załamał, Brendon przestał widzieć w nim ciepło. Zobaczył zranione zwierzę, głodne zemsty i od razu pożałował kłótni.

Tyle, że to było nieważne.

Wtedy liczył się tylko moment, w którym nieodwracalnie zranił Ryana.

***

Pierwszy raz, gdy pożałowali, miał miejsce na szkolnej stołówce. Dwa tygodnie od rozstania, zderzyli się ze sobą jak w jakimś słabym filmie. Głośne “kochasie się chyba pokłóciły” dotarło do ich uszu. Ryan zacisnął szczękę i odwrócił wzrok, nie patrząc na Brendona, ale dusił go żal i smutek. Chciał wybaczyć. Naprawdę chciał, ale nie potrafił. Urie to czuł. Każdą komórką ciała pragnął, by Ross pozwolił mu przeprosić. Żeby porozmawiali. W myślach błagał, aby Ryan do niego przyszedł. Jeśli nie po to, żeby się pogodzić, to chociaż po to, by wyrzucić z siebie żal. By oczyścić ich obu.

Wtedy, gdy smród taniego żarcia i wzrok kilkudziesięciu osób przeszkodził im w otworzeniu szansy na spokojną rozmowę, Brendon zrozumiał, że nigdy nie powiedzieli sobie, że się kochają. Wiedział, że Ryan go kochał i wciąż kocha. Był gotów przyznać się do odwzajemniania tych uczuć.

Tyle, że to było nieważne.

Było już za późno.

***

Pierwszy raz, gdy Brendon płakał przez Ryana, miał miejsce w autobusie. Jadąc do domu ze szkoły, zobaczył przez okno Rossa całującego jakiegoś blondyna i powstrzymywany od miesięcy ból złamał mu serce na kawałki. Urie słyszał plotki. Kilka miesięcy po kłótni w zagajniku, zmarł ojciec Ryana i chłopak przestał ukrywać orientację. Zmieniał chłopaków częściej, niż Brendon rodzaje narkotyków, które ćpał. Nie chciał wierzyć pogłoskom. Jego Ryan taki nie był. Jego Ryan był spokojny, stały, kochający i cierpliwy. Wiedział, że ci chłopcy nic nie znaczą. Nie byli nim.

Wtedy, gdy ze wstydem otarł twarz z łez, tęskniąc za szczenięcym spojrzeniem, Brendon zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie odzyska Ryana. Nieważne, jak bardzo będą się pragnąć.

Tyle, że to było nieważne.

Już zawsze będą liczyć się tylko momenty.

 


End file.
